


Debt Collector

by Missmeehan



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew intends to get what Jonathan owes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fiction and does not claim to depict the real life relationship between Jonathan and Drew Scott.

It had been months since Drew won the Brother vs Brother bet, and Jonathan was anxiously awaiting for his younger twin to collect his prize. Everytime Drew called him to come assess the cost of renovating yet another property he'd purchased, the contractor would imagine that this would be it. This would be the time that Mr. Drew Scott would claim his reward. Jonathan's mind ran wild with the possibilities and yet each time, Drew had been all business and hadn't even hinted that he still had an outstanding debt to collect. Jonathan began to wonder if his twin had forgotten all about the bet.

 

The frustrating part for Jonathan was that as much as he hated losing to Drew, he equally hated being ignored by him as well. It wasn't just the bet that had him anxioous. Lately they'd both been so busy with seminars and the show and their separate private projects that their hadn't been time for them to spend any amount of time together. Jonathan began to worry that Drew was no longer interested in having any type of relationship with him at all.

 

They were filming an episode of their show and doing the segment on Jonathan's designs for the two run down homes the couple had chosen. Drew made his usual speech about he and Jonathan stepping out to give the newlyweds time to decide on a home and rose to leave the room. Jonathan followed. Typically the filming of the couples decision segment took some time. Jonathan usually spent the time checking in with his site supervisor on some of his other projects. Drew was usally on the phone negotiating another contract for his private clients.

 

As they headed to their private rooms to do what they normally did during this time, Drew grabbed Jonathan by the arm and pulled him close whispering in his ear, "It's time to pay up."

 

Jonathan shivered. There were so many people around who could potentially catch them in the act and yet part of that made it all the more exciting. Nevertheless, Jonathan thought it was his duty to point these facts out to Drew. He opened his mouth to protest but Drew was having none of it. He boldly kissed his mouth silent and pushed him into his private office.

 

"Take your clothes off," Drew ordered sternly. Something about the command had Jonathan stripping without question. "Slowly," Drew ordered, leaning against the office door.

 

Jonathan swallowed hard and steadied his hands to comply with Drew's wishes.

 

"Look at me," Drew demanded, his eyes narrow as he watched his twin slowly unbutton his brown and cream plaid shirt.

 

Jonathan obeyed watching Drew watch him remove his shirt first and then his tee. He couldn't read Drew's face, but he saw his brother's hand briefly reach down the front of his pants to adjust himself before folding his arms across his chest again and watch him intently.

 

"Drew," Jonathan whispered, I don't think..."

 

His words were cut off by more commands. "Shoes, socks, pants and underwear in that order."

 

Jonathan nodded his understanding, toeing off his shoes and kicking them aside before peeling off his socks and tossing them as well. He hesitated as he fumbled for his belt buckle but Drew raised an eyebrow and that one simple gesture told him to get moving. H''d barely gotten his pants off when a knock on the door startled him.

 

"Fifteen minutes," a voice from the other side of the door called out.

 

"Be right there," Drew answered before refocusing his attention back to his brother. "We'll pick this up later," Drew promised before straightening his tie and preparing to head back out to the taping.

 

Drew disappeared through the draw, leaving his twin naked and horny as hell. He only hoped Drew intended to collect on his debt sooner rather than later.

 


	2. Paid In Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan finally makes good on what's owed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came after I watched the Rose Parade hosted by our favorite brothers on HGTV.

“I’m not doing this.”

“But I won the bet. You owe this to me.”

Jonathan hated when Drew whined and yet he hated more when he found himself giving in time and time again.

“That’s not going to work this time.” Jonathan folded his arms and attempted to look as stern as possible.

“But you said you’d do anything I asked if I won,” Drew pouted.

Jonathan could feel himself caving but he was determined not to give in.

“It’s not that I don’t want to honor our bet,” Jonathan began slowly, hoping reason would win, “but you’ve attempted to collect on our wager several times.  Enough is enough.”

“But that’s my point.  I attempted to collect but didn’t, so the debt still stands.”

Jonathan looked at the open box with Drew’s gift to him in it and then back to Drew.

“If I do this, no matter what happens, if the room catches fire or a tornado strikes and we have to stop, the bet is satisfied.  No more attempts to collect.”

“I promise,” Drew insisted holding up his right hand as if he was being sworn in.  “Do this for me and I’ll be satisfied,” Drew agreed, putting a strong emphasis on the last word. “Besides, seeing  you flee for your life in that,” he nodded towards the box,” will more than settle the bet.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes. “Ha ha,” he mock laughed, staring back at the large box and the items peeking out through the tissue paper.  “I don’t think it’s going to fit,” Jonathan offered in a last ditch effort to get out of his predicament.

“I had it made especially for you,” Drew countered.

Jonathan snatched up the box and headed for the bathroom.  “You’re weird,” he said before closing the door and disrobing.

“You need any help in there,” Drew shouted impatiently through the door.

Jonathan eyed the window over the tub and decided he was too big to make a hasty departure through it.

“Nah, I think I can manage.”  

Seeing no way out, Jonathan slowly disrobed.  “Well at least it’s not plaid,” Jonathan muttered to himself. It wasn’t until he had the thing completely on that he recognized what it was. He knew his brother had taken a keen interest in the costumes the Homewood Patriot Band cheerleaders wore, but he had no idea that he’d end up in one of the costumes.

The thing was basically a red halter style one piece bathing suit with sequins.  The front had a big white and silver sequined star in the middle.  If it wasn’t strange enough that his brother had the outfit recreated down to the last detail, he also had included the red gloves and white knee high boots.  What was even more amazing was everything fit.

“You’ve given this quite a bit of thought haven’t you Drew,” he called through the door.  “Isn’t this the sexy red number you wanted to see Josh Temple in?"

He didn’t wait for Drew to answer. They had argued about Drew’s impromptu remarks to the host of House Crashers during the Rose Parade and had since made up. He stepped through the door half expecting his brother to laugh at him.

“You look amazing,” Drew gasped.

Jonathan cupped his hands in front of him, feeling more exposed than if he were standing before his twin naked.  Drew moved in closer.

“You’re beautiful,” Drew whispered, before moving closer and pressing his mouth against his brother’s.

Drew’s mouth was travelling all over him; on his neck, down his arms.  He felt like Morticia in the arms of Gomez for a minute.  His own mouth went dry and his body shivered while his twin explored every inch of exposed skin. When Drew moved on the parts of his body covered in sequins, Jonathan offered to remove the garment to allow better access.

“No,” Drew growled, “I’m going to fuck you while you wear it.”

Jonathan was accustomed to Drew being direct in everything they did, but the acclamation coupled with the heat of Drew’s mouth through the fabric made him unsteady. Drew moved them to the bed quickly and made good on his promise.  With the garment pushed to one side and white boot clad legs over his shoulder, Drew found access to collect his brother’s long overdue debt.  

Disheveled and more than satisfied Jonathan lay on the bed still reeling from a debt more than paid and hearing his mouth making another bet with his brother for the next round of Brother vs Brother competitions.


End file.
